This Could be a Bad Idea
by batmaninmypants
Summary: While working for EJ Will finds it hard to focus on actually working. Can you blame him?


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm all for constructive criticism. Be my guest. I will not however tolerate flaming. This story is SLASH and intended for mature audiences only. If that offends you in anyway please refrain from reading it. Thank you.**

EJ was pacing back and forth across the room, just a few feet in front of where Will had propped himself against the back of a hideously fancy chair. He looked tense and Will thought for a moment about actually paying attention to what EJ was saying, since it was clearly important, but dismissed the idea seconds later. He knew enough about what he was doing now that he'd deemed listening when EJ spoke utterly unnecessary in the completion of his jobs.

Will sighed inwardly to himself. He'd been pretending to listen to EJ explain, in extreme detail, some job he was supposed to do for him later that night for at least 20 minutes. He'd stopped paying attention about a minute and a half in. He rarely listened too much of what his 'boss' said anymore.

He settled instead for simply studying EJ as he babbled on about whatever it was he was babbling about. Will had always thought EJ was attractive, well, since he'd admitted to himself he found men attractive anyway, but his deeply implanted hatred for the guy had by far over-powered said attraction. Still did really. It was just that spending so much time around EJ, working for him and all, made ignoring his physical assets a bit more difficult than he'd care to admit. Then, of course, the thought that EJ had slept with his mom helped dim the attraction back down. He grimaced at the thought.

All things aside, EJ really was a good looking guy. All tan skin and defined muscles. He didn't have to like him as a person, (because let's face it, he fucking didn't) to appreciate his appearance. Will let his eyes follow EJ as he paced across the room in front of him for the hundredth time. He followed the slight outline of his muscles through the suit from his shoulder, down his arm, down his stomach, to his ass as EJ reached the end of the room, turning around again.

"Are you even listening to me?" EJ ground out, very obviously annoyed that Will had been ignoring him.

"Uhhh..." Will darted his eyes back up to EJ's face.

"Do you understand how important this is?"

Will shrugged. He was far from in the mood for EJ's temper. EJ, of course, continued lecturing Will for not paying attention while Will continued not to really pay attention. He was at least half listening now so it wasn't so terribly obvious that he really didn't give a shit what EJ had to say.

As EJ stopped pacing and stood in front of Will in an attempt to get Will to focus on the conversation, Will couldn't help but be slightly affected by the close proximity. He was having a hard time focusing on anything other than the fact that EJ was so fucking close. Close enough that Will could feel his body heat mixing with his own. So, it shocked himself as much as, if not more than it did EJ, when he lunged forward and connected their lips.

Will jumped back immediately, nearly tripping over the chair he'd been leaning against.

"I uhh, shit, uhmmm..." Will stammered out, scrambling to come up with a logical excuse for what he'd just done. He concluded milliseconds later that there simply wasn't one. EJ took a step towards him and he barely stopped himself from flinching away. He wasn't punched like he'd expected though, EJ just stood there, staring at him, not saying a word. The silence made him much more uncomfortable than a punch to the face would have.

"Man, what are you..." He was effectively silenced by EJ pulling him forward by his shirt and crashing their lips back together. It took Will a good few seconds to respond to the kiss, he was too shocked to breathe much less kiss. But, as EJ ran his tongue across his bottom lip, his mind clicked back into place and his mouth opened of its own accord.

EJ pushed Will back, into the wall, deepening the kiss. Will let himself relax into the kiss, running his hands up EJ's arms to rest on each side of his neck. EJ's tongue pressed into his mouth, gliding across his own, and he shivered lightly at the contact. EJ's hands ran up his sides, beneath his shirt, then around to his back. Will unconsciously leaned into the contact, his arms wrapping around the older man's neck.

EJ used the hands pressed against Will's back to pull his body closer to his own. Will moaned lightly into the kiss, hands clutching at EJ's back in an attempt to pull him impossibly closer. The thought that what they were doing probably wasn't a very good idea surfaced in Will's head briefly but was quickly pushed aside when a thigh pressed against his groin. He gasped, hardening immediately at the touch.

Will pulled away from the kiss, oxygen becoming a necessity, catching EJ's bottom lip in his teeth as he went. EJ immediately kissed his way down Will's jaw, biting lightly into the tender skin of his neck. He stopped himself from biting harder; the logical side of his brain that wasn't clouded with lust yelling at him that leaving Will covered in hickeys wasn't really the smartest thing he could do. He figured he should probably listen to at least that much since he'd ignored it completely when it had screamed at him not to kiss Will back in the first place.

Will was panting now, EJ's lips on his neck and thigh rubbing not hard enough against him making breathing a bit of a chore. Will moaned quietly as EJ bit into the skin of his neck again, and then whimpered embarrassingly at the loss of contact when EJ took a step back. Will looked at EJ's unreadable expression, mentally preparing himself for the punch he'd been expecting earlier. Thankfully, it again did not come. Instead, EJ turned and headed toward the door, leaving the boy leaning against the wall, confused and panting.

"You coming?" EJ questioned from the door, glancing back at Will.

"I, uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm coming." He answered hesitantly, hurrying out the door after EJ. He lead him up a set of stairs, to a room about halfway down the hall. Will let out a shaky breath, stepping into what he assumed was EJ's bedroom. The break in contact had given his nerves a chance to catch up with him. He wasn't really sure what to expect. EJ shut the door behind them, and sensing Will's nervousness, pulled him close again.

"Calm down kid. Not gonna hurt you." EJ mumbled against Will's lips, kissing him again. Will automatically deepened the kiss, nerves flying back out the window as he was backed towards the bed. EJ pushed Will's jacket off and let it fall to the floor, his own following after. Will got with the program, toeing off his shoes as his fingers fumbled to unbutton the ridiculous amount of buttons on EJ's shirt. He huffed lightly; momentarily annoyed that the man couldn't just wear a fucking t-shirt like the rest of the world.

EJ half smiled at the kid's obvious frustration, running his hands from Will's hips up and under his light blue shirt to slide it over his head. He then gently guided Will to lie down on the bed, removing his own shirt and shoes. Will raked his eyes down the perfect bare chest in front of him, pants getting more uncomfortable as he did. He thought EJ looked good before, now though, he was having a difficult time placing why exactly he hadn't liked him in the first place.

EJ climbed onto the bed and over Will gently, holding his body barely above the other. He was much bigger than Will and didn't want to hurt him. They shared a look, each confirming they really did want this with their eyes and EJ lowered himself down, reclaiming the boy's lips with his own. Will breath caught at the feel of skin on skin. EJ ran one of his hands down the smaller body below him, Will trembling lightly at the touch.

"Nervous, kid?" He questioned gently against his lips. Will wasn't sure if it was nerves or fear of embarrassment that stopped his mouth from answering, but he nodded his head slightly, dropping his eyes. EJ assumed the snarky retort he'd normally go with would kill the mood so he went an alternate route, tilting Will's face back up, looking him right in the eyes. "Don't be." He whispered, kissing the boy gently in attempt to sooth his nerves.

Will smiled into the kiss. EJ was being much kinder than Will had thought him capable of. He was still nervous, but he wanted the man above him and he didn't want to stop now so he pulled EJ closer, thrusting up lightly and trailing a hand down the muscled back beneath his fingers. He moaned quietly as EJ pressed harder against him, licking a trail down his neck to his collar bone, biting softly at the salty skin.

EJ scratched lightly down Will's side, sliding his hand between their bodies to cup the bulge in the younger boy's pants. Will threw his head back, biting his lip to keep from moaning. The older smiled to himself, lifting his head to watch the expression on Will's face as he messaged him through his pants. The blonde's head was thrown back, eyes closed, and he was panting lightly. It was a breath taking sight, and EJ wondered somewhere in the depths of his mind why he hadn't noticed the boys beauty before.

Will eyes shot open and he moaned out loud when EJ swiftly unbuttoned his jeans and slipped his hand inside. The strong, warm hand closing around him felt unbelievable and he groaned, pulling EJ back down and crashing their lips together, as his hands moved to the button of EJ's pants. His hands shook due to his nerves and the overwhelming feeling of EJ touching him as he fumbled with the button, aggravated that it wouldn't just fucking unbutton already.

"Slow down." EJ mumbled against his lips, hand that wasn't down his pants stilling Will's movements. "I got it." He pushed Will's hand aside and unbuttoned the pants himself. Will slid his hand down EJ's perfectly muscled chest, sweat making the skin slick, and into the top of his unbuttoned pants. EJ stroked up Will shaft, hand tightening as he went, and circled his finger around the tip as he kissed the younger gently to encourage him further.

The boy reached out with tentative fingers, wrapping his hand around EJ's length. The weight and feel in his hand was more arousing than he's ever expected. His grip tightened as EJ stroked him faster, path slickened by pre-cum and sweat. Will stroked up experimentally and EJ groaned quietly into his ear, tongue darting out to lick the shell. The sound encouraged Will and he stroked the man quicker, swiping his thumb across the slit repeatedly to gather the bubbling pearls there.

Will moaned loudly as EJ sucked his earlobe into his mouth, pumping him in earnest. EJ shifted on top of him, using his free hand to shove Will pants and underwear down his legs and then his own, releasing his grip on the younger just long enough to push the offending clothing into the floor. He moved back up Will body, re-claiming his lips and pressing himself down just enough to feel the slick slide of his length against the other's, both groaning at the contact.

EJ was certain that the boy hadn't had sex with a man before and couldn't bring himself to rush Will into such a situation. So, he ran his strong hand down trembling legs guiding them to wrap around his waist. Will followed his lead, arms wrapping around EJ's neck. EJ thrust against him, sweat slick skin sliding together, as he snaked a hand between their bodies to wrap around both their lengths. Will relished in the feeling of his dick sliding along EJ's in his tight grip, burying his face in the man's neck, closing his eyes.

Will's panting in his ear grew quicker as his hand sped up around them. He could tell Will was close by the way his body trembled against his own. He licked his way up Will's neck and scraped his teeth back down trying to push him over the edge. Will clawed his nails down EJ's back, pleasure shooting through his entire body, he was so close. EJ smirked to himself, an idea in his head, and moved his other hand between their bodies, leaning back slightly to keep from falling onto the smaller boy. He pressed his hand to Will's thigh, slowly sliding one finger down and into the crease of his ass, other hand stroking faster.

Will's eyes shot open as one slick finger pressed into his tight hole, moaning into EJ's neck as his cum shot between their bodies. EJ's groaned at the sight of Will falling apart under his touch and the feel of his body tightening around his finger. He stoked them faster, milking Will's orgasm, as he came biting hard into the boy's neck. He shifted to lie next to Will as their breathing slowed.

When he'd regained his composure, EJ reached for his shirt on the floor to wipe the drying cum from his hand and stomach. He handed it to Will, who was half asleep already, as he collapsed back onto the bed. He felt Will shift closer and press against his side. He knew they should get up and that Will should probably go home, but he couldn't bring himself to push the kid away. Instead, he wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer to his body and pulled the blankets over them both, slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
